


Headphones, Trench Coat, Laptop

by SmilesOverTears



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: ............., :(, AU, Don't know if ALL of the characters are going to be shown but oh well, Everyone might be ooc, I want this to be good, JD is alive, Jared KIeinman Angst, Jared needs Character Development, Like a small but pretty big one, Michael JD and Jared are friends, My first Archive of our own story, Ocs to fill the world, That one au no one really asked for, There might be ships, after Dear Evan Hansen and Heathers, and you can't tell me no, but i'll be sad, cause why not, hahaahahhaha, hope it'll be ok, i mean you can, it takes place in Be More Chill, so is Connor Murphy, the one trio that no one really wants, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesOverTears/pseuds/SmilesOverTears
Summary: “Who cares about my well-being!?! Who cares about anyone anymore!?!” The boy then slams the right amount of money on the counter and Michael at this time is wondering if he’s going to be late to his next class.(Really crappy summary but oh well whoops)





	Headphones, Trench Coat, Laptop

**Author's Note:**

> This Au is my main world I like to write/draw in. It takes place after Dear Evan Hansen and Heathers, no one is dead, Jeremy is extremely sad still, Squip low-key hates Michael and is high-key terrified of JD, The Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman is Insanely Sad, and Jared and JD are roommates.

It’s been two weeks since Jeremy got the Squip. Michael, a boy with dark brown locks and eyes of a comforting soft brown stood contemplating if he should either buy the flavor Cherry Red or Coca Cola. Standing there staring straight at the Slurpee machine, not even acknowledging the fact that the stranger behind him was trying to get his attention, until one tap on the shoulder. “HuP!” Michael startlingly jumped at the quick touch and spun around, standing straight in front of him stood a tall boy with soft dark brown hair faded to his ears, icy blue eyes, and a simple small hoop earring in both lobes. 

“Are you going to look hopelessly at the heaven maker or do I have to forcefully move you myself?” The teen question with a slight unamused tone. 

“Uh, sorry I’m- I’m gonna move now.” Michael pointed to his right quickly grabbing a Slurpee cup and walking slowly to the chip aisle. From there he joyfully grabbed a bag of chips and looked back at the Slurpee machine to fill his cup. There stood the tall boy and a jumbo sized cup filling it with Electric Blue slush, until he filled it to the top he then turned around to face Michael. 

“Oh, hey. You again.” Michael stood there looking at the boy. Slowly he started to see his past- wait- no don’t think that- friend, he started to see his BEST friend of 12 years in the tall boy. Brown soft curls, Blue eyes, a toned body, not too skinny or too buff, and the fact that he was about a head taller than him. Then he started to see the little differences too, the way his eyes are so blue and the small dark circles under them, the eyes of a tired child, the long black trench coat(?!?!?!?) and the awkward gray sweater underneath it and his almost washed out jeans.  
“Hello???” Michael snapped out of his daze. “Are you just going to stand there staring hopelessly again or can I go pay for my goods?” Michael’s eyes widened and he slowly walks backwards. He doesn’t say anything and Michael just move’s out of his way so he could leave Michael to access the Slurpee machine. Quickly Michael pours Coca Cola flavored Slush into his plastic Slurpee cup and caps it. Making his way to the cashier met up with yet again the boy arguing with the clerk.

“What do you mean that I can’t just by a Slurpee this size?! What’s wrong with the size?!” His hands trembling as he begins to answer the fifth time the clerk asked “Are you sure you want this by itself, sir?” The shaky fury in the tall teen’s eyes glaring straight at the clerk. “Maybe I should just leave…” Michael thought himself.  
That was when the clerk says “I’m sorry sir but this is the seventh time this week you came and bought a Slurpee this size with nothing else, I’m just worry about your well-being, sir”

“Who cares about my well-being!?!? Who cares about anyone anymore!?!?” The boy then slams the right amount of money on the counter and Michael at this time is wondering if he’s going to be late to his next class. The red hooded teen then quickly pays for his goodies and apologizes that the boy before him yelled at the poor clerk. The clerk said that the teen before was new to the town and just came a week ago, he said that the boy told him that he came here by himself and hopefully can start a new life here??? Michael being the crappy student he is then realizes that he can’t chat with the Young clerk and has to get to class. Waving goodbye he then hops into his PT Cruiser and drives away eating his chips and slurping his Slurpee down the road.

 

Luckily Michael’s next class wasn’t ending anytime soon. Poor Michael then spent the rest of his day thinking about the angry unamused trench coat kid he met at the store earlier. When Michael got home he quickly announced his arrival and went upstairs and down the hall to his room. Last door at the end of the hallway, inside was a room with fairy lights, posters of bands, and his bed covered in stuffed toys and a blue stuffed peep bunny pillow. Slowly he drops his book bag on the floor next to his desk which was on the left side of his bed. Sitting and scooting up to his desk, he then plays his favorite playlist called ‘Songs the Bear would like’ on replay and starts to finish his homework. That was then he thought of the tall boy from the store, he starts to sketch him on an empty slip of paper. Trying to remember how he looks like, the stoner started to sketch a toned framed, a long face and the stranger’s tired eyes. He sketches the trench coat, and the awkward sweater. The almost washed out jeans and the random red sock he wore on one foot, wait-when did he remember that detail, The stranger then is seen at his school in his class being introduced by the teacher,  
“Class, I would like to introduce you to a new student. His name is-,” That was when Michael remembers that he upped the volume of his music after finding out his best friend of 12 years won’t be answering his texts anymore. “Dang it” He squints his eyes, and presses a hand to the temple of this forehead “What was his flipping name…”

“Michael?! Are you up there?! It’s time for dinner!!!” Michael’s older sister, Maria, calls up from the end of the hallway.

“Yeah, I’ll be there!!” He replies slowly standing up and stretching. He hesitatingly opens his door to meet eye to eye with his little sister walking out of her room, who was automatically grunting on the sight of Michael. Ellie has always been a little prick, sadly if only she could try to understand Michael maybe those two would get along. Racing down the hallway they run to where one or the other can reach to the dining table first. Ellie being faster and smaller than Michael of course wins this race claiming her as winner, and the mixed teen to do the dishes after dinner. The 9 year old boasting about Michael’s defeat sat down at the table where the rest of Michael’s Older sister, Maria’s Family. There was her husband Allister trying to get his 5 year old son to sit and eat, and across from Michael’s chosen seat were his twin niece and nephew. Both giggling as baby messes and licking the-whatever off their hands. After dinner Michael finishes the dishes and heads downstairs into his basement and starts to play level 10 on single player, completely disregarding the sketch of the mystery boy and Michael’s homework still on the desk of the upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll learn how to write longer chapters but here you go!
> 
> tumblr: aniisaderp.tumblr.com


End file.
